The Life and Times of a Toys Я Us employee
by Twinpoplove
Summary: Is this what happens when you work at the dumpy Toys Я Us? Start Nerf wars and Kiss girls? Take ‘Hostages’ and Throw your roommate out of the apartment? This story is about Namine Dupree and what happens when she takes a job at the not so local Toys Я Us.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Roxas, Larxene or Namine! **

**Claimer: I do however own The idea and the words typed.**

* * *

Coming into my apartment on a Wednesday night only to find two of my best friends screwing each other sexually on my couch was not the best way to make me feel better about what just happened. So instead of get out of there like any other girl would when she found her two male best friends screwing each other on the couch, I did the exact opposite of that. I yelled and screamed and cussed like they had never heard from me before, I think Roxas went into shock and Axel said I was out of character but that didn't stop me, I just yelled some more.

"I DON'T NEED YOU GUYS SCREWING EACH OTHER ON MY COUCH WHENEVER I COME HOME!!!" was one of the things I yelled. I'm pretty sure Roxas retorted something along the lines of…"if you wouldn't come home on the days I use the house"

"I KNOW YOU PAY HALF THE RENT ROXAS, BUT WHO BUYS THE FOOD! WHO CLEANS THE APARTMENT! WHO PAYS THE BILLS!" was what I yelled to that as both he and Axel tried to get dressed. Roxas then said something about PMSing girls and mood swings as he and Axel left. I slammed the door behind them as I broke down. Sliding down the door I remembered what I had desperately trying to forget all day.

The thoughts of her lips on mine and the way I let her, I just couldn't believe that I had let her kiss me, even more I couldn't believe that I had kissed her back. I didn't even like Larxene, she had gone out with Axel while he was still 'straight', she had gone out with Marluxia while he was in a slump, and lastly she was a known slut. I knew all those things and I still couldn't let go of the feeling of her lips, her smell or how soft her hair felt as I ran my fingers through it.

I shook my head trying to make those images go away. _"Get a hold of yourself Namine, it was nothing it meant nothing to you."_ I nodded my head to my thoughts as I slumped my shoulders and sighed. How the heck did I get myself into this mess? I think it started about four months ago…

* * *

**I would love it if some one reviewed or favorited this.**


	2. How it started

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea**

* * *

Four months ago I started working at the not so local Toys Я Us. What I do I mean by not so local? Well I mean that there are three Toys Я Us' in this town and two of them are in the center of town and get tons of business. Then there is the Toys Я Us that I work at. Our Toys Я Us is located on the out skirts of our town 5.5 miles away from everything else.

I was the cashier of the Toys Я Us and most of the day I have nothing to do, so I watch my co-workers in their Nerf War. The war was started the day I was hired, I was holding a Nerf gun trying to get it to fire and low and behold I hit Axel right in the forehead. Axel was the first of the co-workers that I meet, he and his six foot something with wild fire red hair made a lasting impression. Anyway, I accidently hit Axel with a Nerf dart. He assured me that everything was fine and that he wasn't mad, and he wasn't. Until my other daily co-worker Demyx took the Nerf gun from me and shot a few more at Axel. Demyx is one of the most hyper people I have ever met, aside from Roxas' brother Sora; He has dirty blond hair and is always jumping about. This is when the Nerf War started; they have continued to shot Nerf darts at each other every day since then.

Some days the boys would try to entice me into joining them, I have always said No that I didn't want to intrude or pick sides; instead I played ref and Doctor for them. Sometimes Demyx's boyfriend Zexion would come in and Demyx would grab him and make him join his team. Once Axel saw him first and took him hostage; that was a fun day. That was also the day that we had the most customers: My brother Cloud, his boyfriend Leon, Roxas, Sora, Sora's Boyfriend Riku, and Zexion. This is the day Axel meet Roxas, it started like this….

My brother Cloud came into the store with Leon behind him, my cousins Roxas and Sora followed by Riku also came in. Zexion had already been captured by Axel and was now locked in the employee bathroom. I called both Demyx and Axel up to the front to pick teams and for Demyx to get his hostage. Demyx took Cloud as his Hostage and Sora and Riku as his teammates then ran off with them to plot and hide Cloud. Axel, Roxas and Leon made their way back to the employee bathroom.

I watched from my normal post in the security office as both teams stored their hostages and got their weapons ready. It looked like today was going to hold the fight of all fights. On Demyx's team, which was stationed by the customer Restrooms (on the opposite side of the store from the employee Restroom), Riku was keeping watch over the bathrooms and had the Nerf N-Strike Raider Rapid Fire CS-35 was his weapon. Demyx and Sora were sneaking around with the Nerf N-Strike Maverick Blaster and a little fanny packs full of ammo. On the other side of the store Leon stood guard of the bathroom with a Nerf N Strike Vulcan EBF-25 Blaster as Axel and Roxas ran around with the Nerf N-Strike Firefly REV-8 Blaster and ammo bags.

This was about the time Roxas decide it would be best for everyone in the store if he discreetly switched teams and helped Riku, Sora and Demyx instead of helping Axel. When I say discreetly I mean that instead of just taking the keys from Axel like anyone else would have done, Roxas decide that it would be easier to pick pocket the keys from Axel while kissing him. That in turn left the Fire headed man in shock as he watched Roxas ride away on the back of the tricycle that Sora was using for a ride. The boys quickly made their way over to Leon and the Employee restroom and unhostagedcised Zexion. This is when Roxas and Axel fell in love, or so they tell me.

After working at the Toys Я Us for about three months we got a new evening manger because Saix had switched to morning shift to be with Mansex…I mean Xemans. The new manger was named Larxene, she was about as tall as Demyx had bright short cut blond hair and venoms green eyes. She would later become the end of everything I knew, but that my dear reader is for later.


End file.
